Lilian and James to be
by Freds girly
Summary: Lily and James become friends but can it become more? R*R
1. Lilian and James to be

A/N: Hi everyone. Well I'm gonna try at another fic. I didn't get the praise I wanted last time and I've been VERY busy with high school and Christmas time, and all that "great" stuff. Well this is another Lily James fic. I'm gonna try it one more time. I'm feeling mushy today because I was thinking about a certain someone. Oh well ENJOY!

  
  
  
  


James glared at her. He was having another tantrum. What was so wrong with him? WHY didn't she want HIM like all the other girls? What am I doing to repel her? He sighed and went back to writing on his parchment. He was sitting in the Gryffendor common room with his friends, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. This being their 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry they were swamped. It was the week before winter holidays and he couldn't be happier. On the other side of the common room sat the gorgeous red head that James had just been thinking about. Lilian Evans was tall thin, fair skin with freckles speckled across her cheeks. Her cheeks were also rosy red right then. She was sitting with friends and chatting loudly and giggling. James was a few inches taller than Lily. With jet black hair and semi-tan skin. No freckles but all the girls (excluding the Slytherins) loved him. So why not the one girl that he fantasized about all the time. He pondered this until his best friend Sirius snapped his fingers in front of him. "Earth to James? Come in James. Hey Remus there are no signs of intelligent life residing inside the thick skull of this creature."

"Shut up" James spat angered because he was disturbed. "Sirius?"

"Huh?" he questioned

"WHY DOESN'T SHE LIKE ME?" James said in a deadly whisper.

"No idea ol' boy but don't dwell on it. I heard that Serafina that new blond girl is checking you out. She's BE-utiful. No doubt about it. Geeze your lucky. I mean I'm a hell of a lot better looking than you but...." he kept going on but James left. He couldn't take it anymore. He HAD to ask Lily out. His heart ached from it. He went up to his dormitory. Walked to his bed and collapsed. It was only 9:00 but he was wiped out. Before he knew it was the next morning and he was still in his clothes from the day before. But he didn't care. He had an idea and it was gonna save his heart.

  
  


He opened the Great Hall door. Lily glanced up and then went back to eating but not for long. James made his way to her. "Lily can I speak to you in private?" 

"Don't see why not." All her friend were giggling to hard they had turned red. But Lily shrugged and the left. James took her outside. It dark from the threatening rain clouds above. 

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you. It's a little hard to say but here goes nothing. Lilian Evans I'm not going to tell you that I love you. After all we are only 15 but I want you to know I think about you all the time. Will you give me the pleasure of accompanying to Hogsmede?"

"James that's very sweet but uh... no" Lily stuttered the last word and ran away. James felt something break inside of him. If that's they way she wants it that's how she's gonna get it. He stalked back to the castle. Found the new girl Serafina.

"Hey wanna go to Hogsmede with me next Saturday?"

"Sure." she replied. "I'd love to."

"Okay then its settled. I'll pick you up here at 8:00 on Saturday."

"I'll be here."

  
  
  
  
  
  


And so it happened. The following Saturday James found Serafina. (Everyone calls her Fina). She was looking very pretty in robes of midnight blue that hugged her figure. But James couldn't stop looking at Lily. Lily looked twice as good. She was wearing forest green robes. She was a little thinner than Fina and had an hour-glass shape. James couldn't walk straight. They had an okay time but Fina was annoyed. James never looked at her. But always searching for Lily. James could tell Fina was having a horrid time. So he took her to the ice rink. Fina was having an excellent time when James started talking to Lily. 

"James come on! Let's go." Lily shouted out to him "I have something to tell you!" James felt his face turn scarlet and retorted

"OKAY!" and he ran leaving Fina behind, pouting. 

Lily told James how sorry she was for leaving him that day. She wouldn't tell him why either. But she did say that she wanted to be friends before she wanted a serious relationship. James just nodded with his mouth open. He could live with her as a friend. I mean if they knew each other then he could learn more about her. And maybe she'd start to like James. A little was better than nothing. They spent the whole day together. James wasn't going home for Christmas and neither was Lily. All her friends were going home. Along with most of James' friends. All in all it turned out good!

  
  


A/N: Do you like it? R/R no flames. My policy is "Ye who flames, wants more fics." So there ya go! R/R!! PLZ!


	2. Lilian and James to be 2

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm really sorry I haven't given you anything in a LONG time but I've been very busy with school and after school stuff, along with the holiday's but I have found time to write the 2nd in this series I hope you like this one as much as the last one! Remember to Read and Review but most of all REVIEW! :) 

  
  


_We last left Lily and James as they had the start of their friendship. Now we find them once again at Hogsmede (this is Lily's PoV)_

  
  


__It was once again the Saturday when the Hogwarts upper class men went to Hogsmede for a bit of a break from the hassle of school. I was going again with James Potter. A friend of mine that I have very mixed feelings about. He is very good looking and very sweet. He has already given me word of his own feelings and now I feel that I should let him know how I feel in turn. I just don't know. I really like him. But what of he has lost interest in me. Oh well today is the day when I'm suppose to relax and take a break from the world. Like always we will meet in the front entrance. It's not hard to spot James. He is like me very tall, he is only a few inches taller than me (THANK GOD)! I'm the tallest girl in my year and you really can't find anyone that is taller than 5'8". 

  
  


"JAMES! OVER HERE!" I called over to him.

  
  


"OKAY, BE THERE IN A SEC!" he shouted back. He sauntered over to me. He was wearing slightly baggy pants with a blue sweater on. Looking very good. I feel like I'm gonna faint! How did I get him of all people to like me? Oh well. "Hi!" he said.

  
  


"Hey! Where should we go first when we get there." I asked.

  
  


"Well actually I already know what we're gonna do today, so if you don't mind I'll do all the worrying." He ended the sentence with a grin. My stomach did a flip flop. 

  
  


*********** (James PoV)

  
  


Well here it is Saturday and my plan _must_ go off without a hitch. This is gonna make Lily fall for me. She'll be on me like white on rice. I smirked to myself. It'll be nice to finally put the worrying to rest. Oh there she is. 

  
  


"JAMES OVER HERE!" she shouted to me.

  
  


"OKAY, BE THERE IN A SEC!" I shouted back. I slipped the silver box into my pocket and walked over to here. I had to catch myself. She was wearing regular muggle, clothes after all we were allowed to it was the weekend. She was wearing tight corduroy flared pants with a burgundy sweater. Both made her look stunting. Her eyes twinkled when she saw me. 

  
  


"Hey! Where should we go first when we get there." she asked.

  
  


"Well actually I already know what we're gonna do today, so if you don't mind I'll do all the worrying." I added a grin in at the end to see what she did. Something in her eyes told me something but I couldn't make it out. Oh well. Better get going. We walked arm in arm all the way. "Come on, this way" I pointed out to her exactly where we were headed. 

************

  
  


He pointed out to me where we were going exactly and my jaw dropped. It was the most beautiful thing I had seen in a while. It was a gazebo covered in ivy and snow and inside was a table. Sitting on the table was a beautiful white rose. He grabbed my hand and led me over to it. When I stepped foot inside all the cold left me for some reason. I heard him tap something behind me and heard a beautiful song arise from no where. It sounded Celtic but I couldn't quite make it out. Before I could sit down at the tiny table in the center James gabbed me around the waist. 

  
  


"Lilian?" he smelled of peppermint candies and his cologne. I felt like I was going to melt.

  
  


"Yes James?" I asked pleading that my voice would not crack.

  
  


********

  
  


"Lilian?" I asked very quietly. She smelled so wonderful as though she were a rose. 

  
  


"Yes James?" she asked keeping her cool I would never be able to do that.

  
  


"I want to tell you something." I said very slowly and her eyes flickered again as though she were hiding something. "You remember me telling you my true feelings for you a few weeks ago?

  
  


"Yes." she answered and this time I could tell she wanted to smile.

  
  


"Oh god, your not taking me seriously, your almost smiling." I felt like crying. My plan was failing. I let go of her and walked the gazebo.

********

  
  


I felt so horrid, like I had broken something very delicate. 

  
  


"James that's not it, the reason I wanted to smile was that I wanted to tell you how I truly feel about you." I rushed these words out as if they were poison.

  
  


"Go on." he urged looking as though he were a hurt puppy dog.

  
  


"Well James I like you more than just a friend, we are after all fifteen not thirty so I cannot truly say that I love you, I just wanted you to know with a little love and affection those feelings could sprout into love." I finished the sentence and took a long breath of fresh air and looked up at him. His handsome face broke into a beautiful smile. 

  
  


*******

As soon as she finished her sentence an over whelming sense of peace covered me. I grabbed her and pulled her into my body. I felt her sigh, as though she thought this was right. I reached down with my right hand and cupped her cheek with my hand. Her eyes twinkled again and I knew it was right. I reached down and kissed her softly. It just felt right. I felt sparks inside of me. And knew this fit. I had found my one and only.

  
  
  
  


A/N: well there you are, the end of the 2nd one. VERY FLUFFY! I'm sorry! I really am, please forgive me, well you all have a GREAT 2001 and there will definitely be more in the future! R/R!


End file.
